


Backstage

by IfWallsCouldMuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: (it's been so long), Boys In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rare Pairings, Reunion, iheartradio festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/IfWallsCouldMuke
Summary: One word manages to convey all the emotions that has sprung out from Brad’s chest.One word manages to bring unshed tears to his eyes.“I’m sorry,” the voice’s owner looks more than sorry.He lost the world I lost,OR,iHeartRadio did me right by reuniting 5SOS and The Vamps.





	Backstage

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I want y'all to find out how weird my mind is.

_I’m gonna see him again, I’m gonna see him again, I’m gonna—_

“ _Brad_.”

One word manages to convey all the emotions that has sprung out from Brad’s chest.

One word manages to bring unshed tears to his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” the voice’s owner looks more than sorry.

 _He lost the world I lost_ , Brad forgets about everything, and runs into the drummer of _5 Seconds of Summer_ ’s arms.

“You aren’t wearing those stupid bandannas anymore,” Brad manages to choke out some words. “And you seem taller.”

“You’re as short as ever,” Ashton laughs, a sound Brad only allowed himself to hear during interviews on YouTube. “I missed you…”

“We only saw each other once,” Brad reminds him, one eye poking from the embrace-cocoon he created.

“You gave me your mobile and we kept in touch,” Ashton reminds the Brit lad. “Not to mention _raunchy_ FaceTime sessions.”

Brad whacks the taller lad in the head with the palm of his dominant hand.

“I never figured out how you’re so _short_ and you can reach me high enough to cause me pain,” Ashton is still laughing, that bastard. “Also, I don’t hear anything from you.”

“… I missed you too, ya prick,” Brad allows himself to be in Ashton’s arms until both their bandmates come rushing into tell 5 Seconds of Summer are due in 5.


End file.
